Cannonball!/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Nora Valkyrie, Velvet Scarlatina, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Sun Wukong, and Zwei are at the pool. Nora, Velvet, and Yang are relaxing in chairs while Zwei is on the life guard's station wearing sunglassed. Sun is strutting on the diving board with Jaune nearby when Penny Polendina approaches. Penny: Hello everyone. Has anyone seen Ruby? I was supposed to meet her here exactly 36 seconds ago. Sun: Nope, haven't seen her. Sun turns back toward the water and makes three preparatory bounces on the diving board before jumping off. Sun: Cannonball! Jaune: Yeah! Penny: Why is Sun punishing that wooden plank? Jaune: What? Oh, no, we're playing cannonball. Penny: How do you play that? Jaune: You just jump as high as you can off the diving board and yell "Cannonball!". Whoever makes the biggest splash wins. Sun: Wanna give it a try? Penny: Umm, I don't really like water. Jaune: Come on, it'll be fun! Penny: Fun? The word seems to activate a program within Penny and she moves with energy to the diving board. Penny: Increasing body mass. Plotting attack vector. Jaune: I uh buh... plotting what? Jaune and Sun look up as Penny launches into the sky. Jaune: Oh man, maybe this wasn't the best idea. Ruby Rose walks up. Ruby: Hey, have you seen Penny? I was supposed to meet her here. She's a real stickler for being on time. Jaune: Oh, uh, wha, Penny who? Hahah, who's that? I don't know that. Ruby: Redhead, very curious, overly trusting. You know, Penny! Jaune: Uuuuh, promise you won't get mad? Ruby: No... Sun: Hey, what's that? Jaune: Uh oh. Ruby: Jaune, what'd you do? A large red targeting beam appears from the sky, marking the pool; moments later, Penny lands on top of Ruby, embedding her in the ground and knocking over everything at the pool. Penny: Well darn, my targeting computer seems to be misaligned. Jaune: (points at Ruby) Um. Penny: Oh, canonball! ---- Ruby is standing next to a pond in the Beacon courtyard, and Qrow Branwen walks up to her. Qrow: Hey there kiddo, wanna see that new monster movie? I could use a hand sneaking candy into the theater. Ruby: (excited) I'll go get my cargo pants! Yang is leaning up against the statue in the same courtyard, Taiyang Xiao Long jumps over the statue and lands next to her. Tai: Hey Yang! How about a little sparring? Yang: I was gonna ask you the same thing. You just, beat me to the punch. Tai and Yang fistbump, and Yang throws her father back over the statue. Tai: Whoa-ho-ho, that's my girl! Blake Belladonna is sitting on a bench in yet another part of the Beacon courtyard. Sun lands face-first and upside-down on the tree next to her, falling to the ground on his feet. Sun: (cough) Hey, ready to try that whole "reading" thing you've been talking about. Blake pulls out a blue library card and throws it, hitting Sun in the face. Blake: Library card. You'll be needing it. Sun somersaults off screen and Blake stands up to follow him. Weiss Schnee is standing next to a pillar and looking around excitedly. She gradually begins to lose energy and become sad, sighing. Winter Schnee: Weiss! Weiss turns and gasps happily. Winter is coming down a set of steps and Weiss rushes over. Weiss: Winter! Winter: A pleasure to see you, sister. Weiss: (going for a hug) Oh, Winter, I've— Winter: (sidestepping the hug) What have I told you about sighing in public? Weiss: I... Winter: And make eye contact when someone is speaking to you. Weiss: Sorry! Winter: And stop apologizing! Weiss: (clasping her hands before her and bowing her head) Of course. Winter: Now, let's review how your classes have been going. Also need you to show me your living quarters to make sure they're up to my standards. I refuse to allow my little sister to stay in any abode that is not up to code. And don't mistake my rhyming for a cheery demeanor. Winter strides away and Weiss waits a bit before grinning. Weiss: Oh, how I've missed her. ---- Atop a boulder in the forest, Cinder Fall is preaching to a group of Beowolves, while below her Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan face toward the Grimm. Mercury, rather than paying attention, is playing on his Scroll. Cinder: Our victory is finally at hand, my evil minions. This time my nefarious plan will succeed. The Beowolves roar in approval. Cinder: First, we will blah blah blah... Cinder's voice fades out while two Beowolves in the back of the crowd turn to talk to each other. Mike: What's she going on about this time? Marty: Ah, the usual. Nefarious plan, blah blah blah. Destroy my enemies, yada yada yada. The two turn and walk away to a smaller boulder atop which are a coffee pot, two pink mugs, and a package of Real Chibi Beans. Mike: (pouring himself a mug of coffee) Every day it's the same thing with that woman. And I'm just like, "Lady, I need a day off!". Marty: (getting his mug filled) Uh, did you hear about Larry? Got dusted by that blonde with the awful puns. Mike: No, not Larry. Marty: Here's to Larry. They clink mugs and dump the coffee into the ground. Marty: Rest in peace, homie. Coming to attention, they press their fists to their breastbones. Something catches Mike's attention. Mike: Oh no. Here comes Floyd. Both Beowolves flinch as a Geist floats over. Floyd: What is up, awesome possums? Mike: We're not possums? Floyd: Why aren't you at the big meetin'? (attempting a gang gesture) The nefarious plan is insane, sooooon. Mike: Yeah. I'm sure it's a real winner. Marty: We were just saying our farewells to Larry. So if you don't mind... They make get-out-of-here gestures to Floyd. Floyd: Yeah, I heard about that. Oh hey, let me pour one out for him. He grabs Mike's mug and promptly drops it. It smashes on the ground while Marty and Mike look on, appalled. Floyd: Oops! Flimsy hands. Mike: (groaning) Nice. Floyd: You should check me out when I possess a bunch of boulders. Way bigger than you dingoes. (striking a bicep pose) All about them gains! Mike: OK, no. We're not dingoes either. Floyd: (floating over them and taunting) Are you sure? Because you look like a couple dingoes to me. Mike growls and wants to leap at Floyd, but Marty holds him back by his tail. Floyd: Ho ho ho. See you at the meeting! Don't want to brag, but I'm actually a pretty big part of the nefarious plan. He floats away. Mike stops growling and relaxes, released by Marty. Mike: Ugh, I hate that floating idiot! Marty: Mike, he's not worth it, man. Mike: Yeah, OK. Marty: Hey. What do you say we go and devour the flesh from some innocent humans? Mike: Heh. You always know what to say to me, Marty. Category:Transcripts